Akira Ayame
'Appearance' Akira is a small, young girl with dark almost black gray hair and medium blue eyes. She often wears dresses that are green, white knee-length socks, and black dress shoes. She ties some hair back in a red bow, and wears a silver bracelet on her right wrist with a green clover charm. On her left cheek, she has a green club tattooed under her eye. 'Personality' Akira is a shy little girl, but is naive. She cares about her "family"(the Suits), though she is narcissistic and can care about herself only at times. She takes pride in her appearance and is extremely manipulative, contradictory to her innocent appearance. 'History' Akira wasn't really accepted in her biological family. Her mother cheated on her husband and had gotten pregnant, thus creating this hellchild. When Akira was 3, her father began drinking a lot of alcohol and abusing his wife/Akira's mom. When she was 6, her father strangled her mother to death with a lamp wire, Akira soon found out, and tried running away. Her father caught her, and attempted to stab her, but she slid out of his grasp. While attempting to catch her again, he slipped on the rug and fell, accidentally stabbing himself in the side of his chest, thus killing him. Akira ran away, but before she escaped, she grabbed her red bow tied it into her hair. Soon, she became lost in Karakura. She lived by pursuading people to give her food or money and hiding in trees during the night. On the night of her 7th birthday, she met a strange man by the name of Gia, who promised: "If you come with me, I can give you the things you desire. A family, a father. You'd never be alone, you'd never be hurt by anyone again, you'd be able to smile once again... And I'll give you a power so no one will harm and hurt you again." As she heard these words, she began to cry and accepted the offer. From then on, she was treated like a daughter by Gia, whom she quickly accepted as a father figure, and grew up in Wonderland. She was also given a key to Wonderland by Gia in the shape of a sliver braclet with a green clover charm. When she was 8, Gia marked her with the club mark, and gave her her Dark Gear. He soon taught her how to use it, but it made her more manipulative. 'Fullbring' Burning Princess's Protection (プリンセスの保護を燃焼). If Akira is in danger, like being attacked by a shinigami, her bow will surround her in fire. The fire grows weaker every 5 minutes, doesn't burn Akira, but is extremely hot and can vause extreme nerve damage if you try to reach into the flames to touch Akira. The only strength she really has is her fire, without her fullbring protecting her she's a normal 9 y/o. 'Dark Gear Device' Dark Gear Device: Clover Queen's Illusion (クローバー女王の幻想). Large vines of clovers rise up from the ground and the clovers begin to fly off the vines and burn. If you inhale the scent, you'll be plunged into an illusion of despair. The things your fear the most for 5 minutes. It can only be used for 30 minutes and has a 15 minute recharge time. Due to the amount of energy it takes from her, she can only use it twice daily. If she uses it more than twice, it malfunctions and can cause a lot of damage to her immune system. If she uses it while her fullbring is active, the use time is 15 minutes with a 30 minute recharge. She can only use it once if this is happening. 'Trivia' *She tends to throw rocks at people she does't like